


How It Started

by Chiinity



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: First Kiss, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiinity/pseuds/Chiinity
Summary: “You’re pretty hard to pleasure, aren’t you?”“Ah, not really…” He pressed Ichiro’s thighs a bit, “It’s more… a matter of finding the right thing to entertain me”.Or in which Ichiro wants to make Samatoki watch anime but they end up doing something else.





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I'm back this time with a SamaIchi fic dksakdjlas
> 
> Once again, there are probably some grammar mistakes because it's 3 am here and I'm not a native speaker so yeah ;w; if you want to point something out, just say it! Same goes to the tags, I don't think I need to tag anything, but if you think otherwise, please tell me c:
> 
> Aaand, if you want to scream about Hypmic with me, just follow me on my twitter @chiinity :D

“What do you mean you ‘don't like anime’?” Ichiro asked with a surprised expression after a long gasp that made Samatoki laugh.

 

They were hanging out once again. This was becoming more and more common for them to do, even though they never expected to actually get along so well when they first met. Samatoki helped Ichiro when he was in trouble one day. He didn’t need to interfere.

 

It was not the first time the Yakuza was seeing a high school boy being beaten in the back of the school or in some alley. For him life was not fair, people always get into trouble and they have to learn how to deal with it.

 

But this boy was pretty different. He could’ve just ignored, he was going to, but he heard the boy screaming and trying to fight with all his strength. Even if he was pretty hurt, he still tried to fight.

 

“He’s just like me, I like him.” So he decided to join the fight and help the boy. Later he discovered his name is Ichiro and that the fight was actually to protect his younger brother, Saburo, that was being bullied.

 

Since the first time they talked, it felt very comfortable. Samatoki took Ichiro to Jakurai, a doctor he know, to see if the younger boy wasn’t too badly hurt – some broken bone or even worse. In the end, Jakurai said he only had some bruises; Ichiro was a tough boy, even for his age.

 

This made Samatoki have quite an admiration for Ichiro and vice-versa. Since then, they started hanging out together and grew close. But of course, since Ichiro was still only an 18 year old boy and Samatoki a 24 year old man, they had some differences, which included their hobbies.

 

"It's not much my thing, you know?" He replied with a smirk on his face while he pretended to be bored and looked at people passing in front of them. He loved pulling Ichiro’s leg, his reactions never failed to amaze him.

 

"No way! I strongly believe that one does not just dislike anime, you probably just haven't watched the right one!" He kept gesticulating frenetically almost hitting someone who was passing near him. “Ah, I’m sorry!” he apologized and kept walking on the street while thinking about that subject.  
  
“Ichiro, your nerd is showing. Just forget it.”

 

“What about Dragon Ball? Or maybe Digimon? At least Pokémon? You probably like one of those, everyone does!”

 

Samatoki rolled his eyes. He was used to accompanying Ichiro on his way back home from school, listening to him complaining about some teachers or about how school is boring and how much he wants it to end soon. But this was a new topic; he never thought Ichiro would mind it so much.

 

"Ah, those... Yeah, maybe. Can't really remember" He took a sip of Ichiro’s milkshake since the younger boy was too focused on the discourse. Of course he had watched it before, but what he wanted the most now was to see Ichiro loose his cool as soon as possible. And it definitely worked.

 

"Are you kidding me? Samatoki, we need to change this! What’s your favorite genre?” He had remembered about the milkshake now, taking it back from Samatoki’s hand and taking a sip.  
  
“Either men or female is good, I actually like both.” Ichiro almost spilled the milkshake he had on his mouth.

 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Ichiro stood there with his arms crossed. “Answer me properly, Samatoki.”

 

‘The guts this boy has...’ Samatoki thought, but he still let a small laugh escape. He should be used to it by now.  

 

“Action! But with some investigation, maybe?"

 

"Nice! I know some good ones! Tomorrow you need to go to my house so we can watch it!"

 

Samatoki couldn’t help but put his hands on his mouth to hide the smile he let out when he saw how excited Ichiro was now. He cleaned his throat and just said “Well… I guess we can do it, then.”

 

“It’s a deal!” Ichiro smiled, starting to mumble to himself which one of the animes he should put in the list. Meanwhile, Samatoki just kept observing the overly excited boy, trying to not show much the crush he developed for him in the past weeks, which was quite a challenge – Since Jakurai had already noticed it – but it doesn’t seem like Ichiro knows anything, so it should be fine. At least for now.

 

 -----------x-----------

 

 

"It’s Friday night, don't you have anything better to do rather than watching animes?" Samatoki said while comfortably jumping to Ichiro’s couch and using the small table in front of it as a support to his feet.

 

“What would be better than this…? It’s quite common for me to actually do this on Fridays, I get to hang out with my bros and we watch almost a whole season of some anime in one night! It’s the best”.

 

“Are they going to watch with us?” He was a bit afraid of the answer. All he didn’t need right now were Ichiro’s younger brothers to bother them. He looked around the living room, “I mean, I haven’t seen them when we arrived, they usually come to say ‘Ichinii, okaeri!!’ and hug you.” He tried to imitate the brothers by hugging Ichiro while repeating that phrase in a mockery way.  

 

“What was that imitation even. They’re way cuter than this!” He started to get out of the hug. “And they’re smaller, you know.”

 

 “You hurt my feelings saying things like this, Ichiro.” He let go of Ichiro and went back to how he was sitting before.

 

“Anyways, no, they’re not home. Saburo wanted to go buy some new board game that he saw, so I asked Jiro to go with him since you were coming over. They really like going out together, aren’t they cute?”

 

Samatoki knew that the reality wasn’t really like Ichiro described, actually both brothers didn’t get along much well but they pretended to for Ichiro’s sake. He thinks it is cool how, besides being so different, both young brothers admired Ichiro so much they could “get along” just to see the oldest Yamada happy.

 

“So what you’re saying is that we’re alone?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

‘Nice!’ he thought to himself, while trying to pretend it didn’t matter much for him.

 

“Hold on, Ichiro. You watch animes with your bros? That’s so disappointing. You could at least tell me you watch it with a crush, or something like this.”

 

“W-what?” Ichiro blushed and started to stutter at the thought “Oh… Yeah, I was thinking about bringing this cute person from my class and–“

 

Samatoki let out a loud laugh, which made Ichiro seems pretty frustrated.

 

“It’s true!”

 

“Ah, really? Have you even talked to this person once, kiddo?” He got up from the couch and got closer to Ichiro, with a smirk on his face.

 

“I...” He could notice the boy was blushing more and more. It was so cute that he just wanted to keep picking on him.

 

“What? I can’t hear it. Maybe there isn’t even someone? Even more because the one you invited over is _me_ ”.  At this point, he was getting closer and closer to Ichiro now while he was placing his right hand on his cheek. Because of the closeness, he could notice Ichiro’s ears basically burning now. Ichiro stopped trying to say something and was just staring at Samatoki. “Unless you’re trying to tell me something here.”

“N-not at all!” he blinked, as if noticing what was actually happening. He turned around and sat on the couch. “Let’s watch something, choose one of those on this list. I selected a few here. I think you would like this one” he said, while pointing at _Death Note_ , “Or maybe this one” this time, pointing at _Code Geass_ , “But personally, I’m pretty sure you’ll like –“

 

“Oh, this one!” Samatoki pointed at _Psycho-pass_. “They have guns and look like some kind of mafia, definitely my style! You really know me well, uh?”

 

“I guess so.” Ichiro said while letting out a quite awkward smile. “Well, let’s watch it then!”

 

He pressed play and they both started watching the anime. However, during the episode, Ichiro kept trying to discreetly look at Samatoki’s reactions but it was a hard task since the guy was literally besides him.

 

“What’s wrong? Am I that handsome that you can’t stop looking?”

 

Ichiro had to admit that yeah, a bit, actually. But he wouldn’t easily admit that, not when he had this stupid grin on his face as if he was winning some important game.

 

“Not at all. I was just curious about your reactions. For example, a few minutes ago you were frowning your forehead so much that I got a bit concerned. Do you hate it so much?”

 

Samatoki sighed.

 

“It’s not that I hate it, it’s just… how do I put it…?” He slyly put his hand on Ichiro’s thighs, trying to distract Ichiro to not notice it and back off. “It’s too slow! Where are the cars exploding? People running and shooting and all the chaos?”

 

“There’s a plot you know, a story don’t just start with fights and all that noise.” Ichiro was a bit flustered, he was sure Samatoki would love that anime.

 

“Makes sense” It didn’t really make sense for him, but that was not exactly his focus at the moment. “The point is I need more action than this”.

 

“You’re pretty hard to pleasure, aren’t you?”

 

“Ah, not really…” He pressed Ichiro’s thighs a bit, “It’s more… a matter of finding the right thing to entertain me” Ichiro’s whole face suddenly got even redder than before but he still tried to act as if nothing was happening there. He had decided, he wouldn’t run away anymore. Samatoki had finally shown all the signs he needed to. There’s no way he understood it wrongly.

 

So he let out a small smirk and Samatoki seemed a little surprised.

 

“Hm… let me see, maybe I can find something else you would like?”

 

“For example…?” Samatoki started getting closer to Ichiro. This time, the boy was blushing less. He was finally that close to kissing Ichiro, he couldn’t allow himself to go too fast and mess everything up, so he didn’t move much closer.

 

‘If he wants it too, he will make a move’. After all, he couldn’t force the boy to kiss him. Even thought he was part of Yakuza, he knew what was respect and consent, if Ichiro didn’t show interest now, he would stop.

 

“We can still try Death Note or Code Geass!” He suddenly said.

 

Samatoki’s eyes suddenly went from serious and seductive to a mix of surprise and disbelief. He really wasn’t expecting that answer.

 

“Ichiro…” He sounded so done, Ichiro couldn’t help but laugh at him.

 

“I’m just kidding.” He stopped laughing, now placing his hands on Samatoki’s cheeks, “How about this one?” He softly kissed Samatoki, who corresponded, putting his hands on Ichiro’s neck and intensifying the kiss.

 

When their lips parted, they kept staring at each other.

 

“Well, maybe watching anime is not that bad after all.” Samatoki said.

 

 “Shut up” Ichiro replied and went in for another kiss.   


End file.
